El Encantamiento del Recuerdo
by Ivana Morgenstern
Summary: La magia es indistinta. No necesita de protagonistas, personajes o finales para avanzar, viajar por nuestras venas para realizar una historia... ¿Qué importa lo demás? Mientras te pierdas, vas por buen camino. Las reglas han cambiado, quiero contar lo conocido desde un punto de vista sin conocer. Quiero que leas y digas "Este es un viejo cuento, pero me gusta cómo es contado"
1. El Sueño

_El agua corría hacía el norte, donde la luz se hacía más pura y clara. Theodore no sintió miedo al seguir al riachuelo, aunque apenas sentía la humedad bajo sus pies. Por otro lado, el pesado traje de etiqueta aprisionaba su cuerpo y el terrible calor le hacía querer hundir las manos en el agua y mojarse las sienes hasta que la calidez desapareciera. Siempre había odiado los primeros y bochornosos días de verano, cuando el campo dorado quemaba la vista y los árboles aguantaban bajo los rayos solares y era gracioso, pensó, que incluso en sus sueños las cosas que más le molestaban estuvieran presentes._

_¡Cómo deseaba desnudarse y nadar en la claridad de la consciencia hacía la pronta liberación! Aún así, Theodore temía mancillar el agua, por lo que avanzaba quedamente en la orilla, guiado por la luz invernal, echando hacía atrás con indiferencia los largos rizos negros hasta que una piedra lo hizo tropezar y casi caer._

_Fue detenido por un suave contacto y una suave risa femenina lo hizo levantar la mirada. _

_- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz como campanillas, pero él no pudo contestar. Ante él se alzaba una niña que nunca había visto, pero que le hubiese encantado seguir mirando. Alta, de largos cabellos oscuros, sus ojos azules eran profundos y amables. Su tez blanca relucía de las gotas del rocío y vestía una especie de camisón de seda._

_- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Theo en sueños y sintió como su contacto se difuminaba, el tiempo y el espacio siendo lógicos incluso en un lugar anclado a los recuerdos. _

_- Ya deberías saberlo- le respondió ella con una sonrisa y él pudo ver que estaba descalza y que el agua cantaba para ella mientras los pies vadeaban hacía lo desconocido._

_"Cuando al mar debas ir, cuidado con el canto del agua" había dicho su madre cuando estaba viva y él quiso repetirlo para que la muchacha volviera. Ahora sólo veía su espalda, surcada por una cicatriz que afeaba ligeramente su belleza y la marea subía, ahogaba la tela que la cubría como un manto azul._

_"Regresa" pensó él y de pronto ella se volvió, como si lo supiera todo. Ahora su semblante era grave y las pestañas estaban plagadas de lágrimas sin derramar. En sus cabellos había flores y sus brazos estaban llenos de ellas, hermosas córolas que aliviaban su miedo._

_- Hay una flor por cada muerto- dijo la niña tristemente- ¿No querrías regalarme una?_

_- Pero tú no estás muerta- dijo él temblorosamente, deseando desesperadamente poder asirla por encima de su calor y la consciencia de irrealidad que lo había salvado en tantas ocasiones._

_La recompensa fue una de sus miradas largas y profundas, un contacto que lo hizo pensar que ya la conocía, que la vería siempre._

_- No- la voz sonaba lejana- Pero por ahora, sólo vivo en tus sueños._

__No hubo quiebre en el despertar, ningún preludio anunció la desvaída escena gris de su recámara en Inglaterra. Por un momento, la respiración del muchacho se vio comprometida por sus pensamientos y luego él se relajó.

"Sólo un sueño" pensó "Sólo una ilusión".

Se puso en pie para abrir la ventana y un estremecimiento lo recorrió cuando al aire marino empezó a soplar, haciéndolo tomar consciencia de dónde se encontraba realmente. Caminó por la duela sintiendo el suelo helado bajo sus pies y se apoyó en la balaustrada queriendo que se aflojara el peso de sus hombros.

Abajo, una voz impaciente reclamó su atención:

**- ¡Hey, Theodore!- **los claros ojos grises y el semblante puntiagudo de Draco fueron seguidos por la encantadora sonrisa de Blaise Zabini- **Baja, ¿Quieres? Tu padre nos ha dado permiso para jugar.**

****Él los miró con sus grandes y acuosos ojos negros, que con tanta frecuencia parecían esconder los secretos del universo. No había mucho que no compartiera con aquellos rapaces compañeros y de verdad quería bajar para que, en su compañía, olvidara a la niña de ojos azules, así como todos los miedos que no podía olvidar.

Así que lentamente, sonrió.

- **¿Iremos al bosque?- **preguntó en un susurro que se llevó el viento y los vio alzar las manos y asentir.

- **Apúrate- **dijo Blaise mientras Draco echaba a correr- **Si llegas al último, te caerá una maldición.**

El heredero de los Nott sintió como un escalofrío se deslizaba por su espalda pero obedeció y echó a correr silenciosamente, para escapar de la agobiante rutina de un sangre pura.

Por una vez, deseó ser sólo Theo y no saber todo lo que sabía.


	2. Dulce Caída

Fueron al bosque más allá de la pradera, donde el gris del mar se difuminaba en el horizonte para ahuyentar las penas. Theodore había caminado en su orilla de verdad, sin zapatos, cuando su madre murió y había creído escuchar la voz de la difunta en el apacible murmullo de las olas y mirado a las gaviotas liberar su alma, haciendo que su dolor se esfumara como polvo en el viento.

Luego empezaron los sueños extraños y Theo se olvidó de sus deseos, pero no de la línea trémula de la costa ni de la sensación de querer compañía y una mano sobre la suya mientras metía sus dedos desnudos en el agua plañidera. Su mente se deslizaba en la inconsciencia inquieta, como un alma que revoloteara por encima del fuego y la luz en busca de un destino mejor con el cual fundirse hasta borrar toda huella de mortalidad y buscaba a los amigos que eran como dos motas de llama en el sendero del viento, casi inútilmente. Sorprendente como era, el niño solía perderse en esas ensoñaciones desde que era muy pequeño y resultaba extraño que aquellos con los que soñaba ir más allá de la costa fueran siempre los que lo devolvieran a la realidad.

Sucedió exactamente así aquel día, cuando la tarde fue cayendo igual que un velo sobre los niños cansados mientras caminaban hacía el bosque, donde la alta casa gótica esperaba impasible su llegada. Draco solía decir que aquella vieja dama esperaba que recorrieran sus pasillos y jugaran en su estructura para sentirse un poco más útil cuando los nobles magos muertos reverenciaban su herencia. Blaise solía burlarse pero también respetaba la casa, saludaba a los muebles como si éstos pudieran responder, salir de su profundo sueño olvidado, instando al rubio a sentarse al piano y sacar música de las algún modo intactas teclas blancas y negras.

Durante el concierto singular, ninguno hacía el menor ruido y una especie de solemnidad se instalaba entre ellos, porque Draco tenía la gracia de emocionar con su música y cuando su voz se alzaba al anochecer, las sombras salían a escucharlo, para calentarse un poco en su soplo de vida, en el hechizo de su belleza, que era tan diferente a todas las habilidades que pudiera desarrollar. Entonces venían los recuerdos y el contacto de una lejana dulzura que habían dejado en la cuna. Y los rizos de Theodore caían sobre su rostro cuando él se inclinaba a escuchar mejor...

- Vamos a la azotea- dijo Draco al acabar de tocar, ruborizado de pasión e inquieto por todo lo que él mismo intuía y que como buen pequeño no sabría jamás explicar. Cerró el piano como si cortara el influjo que la casa misma dejaba caer sobre él y los tres se dirigieron al alto techo, donde la luz de la luna solía iluminarlos para purificar la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Sus zapatos dejaban huellas indelebles en el lujoso piso, las motas de suciedad rehusaban manchar más que sólo un poco las ropas negras y sus voces susurrantes eran como hilillos de seda en una intrincada red de terciopelo. Como un mecanismo impronunciable se deslizaban por los largos pasillos y pasadizos y trepaban por la escalera de caracol hasta el altillo donde un picacho horizontal parecía querer apuñalar a la noche con denuedo.

Aquel lugar era el receptáculo de sus más ávidos juegos. Era siempre Blaise el que traía la tela oscura con la que cubría los ojos de aquel que le tocara representar el papel del aventurero y siempre Draco el primero en quitarse los zapatos para experimentar con la helada superficie de un piso incierto. Cuando el heredero de los Malfoy decía estar listo, Blaise le vendaba los ojos con la ternura de un juez benévolo y una vez listo, los otros dos chicos empezaban con las instrucciones para hacerlo avanzar por el picacho, para hacerlo llegar a la cima del mundo y que desde allí lo bendijeran los espíritus que habían inventado que los protegían, ajeno a la desoladora altura por la que podía caer y morir.

Todo niño es temerario e imprudente, desconoce el terror del mundo en aras de sentir que puede hacerlo todo por el simple hecho de existir y habitar en la tierra. Pero, además, existía en aquellos tres un lazo que ni las costumbres, ni la distancia, ni el dolor o la promesa de un castigo podía diluir o desaparecer. Cuando estaban juntos no había límites para lo que podían hacer, ni reglas que no pudieran ser rotas para brillar más que cualquier cosa en la tierra. Confiaban el uno en el otro como no lo hacían en nada más, se esforzaban por estar a la altura de las expectativas del otro, fingían que la ley de la gravedad era un mito, sólo para que el viento les recordara la excitación de pender como un astro sobre el bosque, el mar y el país que los resguardaba.

El ritual era cuidadoso y no podrían decir por qué lo realizaban, aunque es verdad que, al menos aquel día, querían hacerlo de atrás hacía delante, de manera que fuera Theodore y no Draco quien inaugurara la noche; aunque no lo habían comentado en voz alta, desde que su madre yaciera en cama y hasta su funeral, parecía como si parte de la energía del chico se hubiese apagado, ellos notaban el modo en que rabia y sufrimiento surcaban el rostro del otrora sereno amigo. Había que renacer, delimitar el momento en que las cosas cambiaran, ¿Y qué mejor aquella noche de luna llena, cuando el alrededor bullía de magia antigua en la casa de sus ancestros?

Blaise miró a Theodore...

- ¿Listo?- preguntó con la piel brillante de entusiasmo. A su lado, Theo se permitió sonreír torcidamente y dio un paso al frente, mientras Draco miraba a ambos con nerviosismo. No sabía decir por qué, tal vez porque solía esconder sus miedos con la arrogancia de sus actos, fue Blaise el que les propuso la primera vez lo que debían hacer y de algún modo la duda quedó enterrada bajo el acto egoísta de exponerse antes que nadie. Pero su alivio fue indescriptible cuando estuvo sano y salvo bajo el altillo y sólo sintió un vértigo infinito cuando Blaise fue el que se vendó los ojos entonces.

¿Y ahora? No sabía, jamás entendería qué cruzaba por la mente de su amigo. Nott siempre había sido reservado, imprevisible, más sabio y mucho menos influenciable que Zabini, quien siempre haría lo que Draco quisiera, a menos que esto fuese especialmente desagradable. Así las cosas, no tenía mucha idea de por qué Theo habría aceptado recorrer ese paseo de locura de nuevo y con la luz tan potente que les costaría descifrar el modo de ayudarlo a caminar. Nunca recorrían el picacho en luna llena por ese motivo pero hoy...

Blaise vendó los ojos al chico de ojos negros y le sonrió a Draco cuando éste le lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

- Vamos- dijo- Sube, Theo.

Éste revisó ligeramente la venda y utilizó sus manos para plantarse en el picacho. No había viento pero hacía frío, una especie de escalofrío espectral que les recordaba lo solos que estaban. Adelantó un paso y otro y otro...

Draco y Blaise se turnaban para dar las instrucciones, tan cuidadosamente que no habían tenido problema alguno hasta ahora. Esa era la parte más difícil, no la oscuridad o el frío nocturno, sino el tener que depende de otro, fingir que todo estaba bien aunque a ciertas alturas apenas pudieras sentir el piso bajo los pies. No importaba cuántas veces caminaras por allí o hasta qué punto hubieras contado cada paso que dabas por el "puente". Porque en la magia de la casa estaba el cambiar la longitud y sustancia de sus características y había siempre el peligro de equivocarse en el conteo o errar en el camino. Y la duda corroyendo tu interior. ¿Faltaba mucho? ¿Estabas bien erguido para conservar el equilibrio? ¿Era el tiempo correcto? ¿La luna los cegaría?

Y de pronto, resbalón. Piedra carcomida, polvo engañoso, cuidado, ¿No estarás muy cerca del borde? Miedo en la voz de sus compañeros, una necesidad perentoria de no quitarse la venda de los ojos. Porque el vértigo haría que cayeras seguramente.

Pero de todas maneras...

- ¿Qué? ¡No escuché!- Voltearse imprudentemente para retroceder, un grito de advertencia y la sensación de caída.

Theodore Nott abrió los brazos como si pudiera volar.

...


	3. Ángelus

El melodioso sonido de la clepsidra mágica era tan delicado como una sinfonía cuyos matices reverberaran en cristales tallados. Y, semejante a la sintonía de dos almas afines, la respiración del chico caído en la oscuridad nacía en el origen del tímido resurgimiento del agua, crecía en el delicado arco del recorrido por el instrumento y moría en la tenue luz de la pilastra, donde el ciclo volvía a empezar.

Envuelto en la penumbra de la noche, apenas contorneada su silueta por el canto del agua clara, el muchacho parecía un sueño de tiempos olvidados, cuando la magia era pura, salvaje y libre y ningún mago había sido quemado en la hoguera. Aún así, la cerúlea palidez de sus rasgos angulosos, el dolor entrevisto en la curvatura de las cejas y el trazo de los labios contraídos por un amargo dolor incluso en sueños, pintaba la desesperación de los últimos años de historia.

Hijo de dos mundos, hijo de dos épocas, Theodore Nott vivía siguiendo el ritmo de la clepsidra. Y tal vez por eso la figura quieta en el umbral no apartaba sus acerados ojos metálicos del eterno ciclo de vida, el hilo apenas sostenido por una fuerza de voluntad más persistente y profunda de lo que era la tierra en aquella parte del mundo, contando el número de ciclos, aguardando a que el círculo se completara.

Y se completó. Los tres únicos sonidos en el lugar - la respiración del durmiente, el hálito del testigo y la música del reloj- comulgaron en un solo ritmo armonioso... y el niño abrió los ojos.

- Soñé con vientos tan lejanos que no silbaban como los nuestros. Soñé con la oscuridad del borde del mundo y el sabor de las entrañas de la tierra en mi boca. ¿Por qué he despertado?

La voz le pareció extraña al centinela, como un soplo de luz olvidado en un rincón, el acorde de un instrumento largo tiempo sin usar. Y por tanto la respuesta tenía que ver y no con lo que se había declarado anteriormente.

- ¿Anhelas tanto la muerte que te quitarías la vida con tu propia mano? ¿O es sólo tu sueño de volar el que te llevó a saltar desde ese techo?

Por fin un brillo de inteligencia animó los ojos negros, que se clavaron en la figura de la puerta con inusitada intensidad.

- Ni una cosa ni la otra, creo.- se incorporó con torpeza- ¿Por qué está aquí, señor Malfoy?-

Las miradas de la experta infancia y la equivocada madurez se encontraron para no dejar escapar la brisa que les impedía descubrirse. Una brizna de amabilidad más allá de toda su soberbia coronaba al altivo mago que prendió una luz con la varita y abandonó su sitial al sentarse junto a la cama. Con curiosidad Theo miró los movimientos de su interlocutor, consciente de que no eran suficientemente cercanos para comunicarse sin palabras, esperando que Lucius decidiera el curso de la conversación.

- Caíste de una altura de cuatro metros y medio, Theodore. No sabía si sobrevivirías. Tampoco sé qué estaban haciendo tú, Blaise y mi hijo. Pero se acabó, ¿Entiendes? Nunca más.

El hombre mayor habló con toda la autoridad que solía esgrimir con su propio hijo, convencido del propio peso de sus palabras. Más, igual que siempre que trataba de acercarse al extraño y sombrío amigo de su hijo, huérfano de madre, sintió que no podía entender lo que aquel experimentaba o estaba pensando, siquiera. Porque el hijo de los Nott fue diferente incluso desde que nació y ahora nadie podía llegar a él ni salvarlo de la soledad que se había impuesto.

E idénticamente que otras veces, vio como Theo se retraía en si mismo, cubría con un velo sus emociones, lo miraba sin rastro de miedo, admiración o afecto, igual que el Ángel del Día del Juicio, juzgando sin condenar, más frío que el hielo de las montañas.

- ¿Trata de decirme que debería alejarme de su hijo?

¿Quién puede comprender la frustración de un padre? El modo en que la propia naturaleza le hace olvidar los primeros años de vida, cuando se cree tener el mundo y la fe es todo lo que sostiene el alma. ¿Es que no hay modo de observar la inusual humanidad de ese hombre cruel cuando mira a su vástago y siente la calidez de tener algo propio, amado? No es sólo la edad la que separa al adulto del infante, sino la diferencia de ideas, de perspectivas, de comunicación. Ya que, mientras Draco podría explicarle todo en un instante, Lucius frecuentemente se queda sin palabras, errando el camino a seguir porque no ve las señales que están ante sus ojos. Con buenas intenciones y equivocado. O malvado pero incierto.

Ese es el señor Malfoy.

- No... Trato de decirte que no quiero que se hagan daño entre ustedes. Porque ya tenemos suficientes enemigos para que seamos nosotros mismos el motivo de nuestra caída.

No hubo respuesta, rara vez la había. Aún así ambos volvieron a mirarse hasta que los ojos metálicos se apartaron con cierto embarazo y enojo consigo mismo y el caballero se puso en pie.

- Traeré a los chicos. Descansa... yo arreglaré las cosas con tu padre.- Lucius avanzó vigorosamente hacía la puerta, siendo detenido casi cuando estaba a punto de salir.

- Gracias por su amabilidad, señor Malfoy- La cabeza rubia se volvió con sorpresa y aunque la voz era monótona, aquellos ojos relucían emotivos y con el mismo asombro, Lucius comprendió que era aquel era el sentimiento más fuerte que había visto en el hijo de los Nott en los años que llevaba de conocerlo. Inclinó la cabeza con brusca gentileza y casi sonrió.

- Por supuesto- dijo y cerró la puerta con suavidad, de modo que Theodore no viera lo mucho que le había complacido haber acertado en lo que hacía por una vez.

En cambio, el chico se sentó en la lujosa cama y miró el fluir de la clepsidra, ya sin respirar al unísono pero fascinado con la serie de movimientos que permitían calcular el tiempo con más precisión que cualquier objeto muggle inventado.

...

_Mientras Theodore caminaba por aquel filo de piedra, Blaise tuvo una extraña Visión. ¿Era ése su amigo o un ángel de cera oscura bendecido por deidades desconocidas? Era absurdo su pensamiento, lo sabía bien, pero la luz de luna desparramada con generosidad sobre la figura negativa, dotándola de irrealidad y vistiéndola de sueño, lo acariciaba golosa con su letal belleza. Y la radiante luminosidad que lo cegaba tanto como al de los ojos vendados ¿No lo hacía dudar si era de noche o de día? Tal vez porque los tres habían nacido al atardecer, en el preciso momento del Ángelus en que todo era ambiguo, quizá por ello las alas de plata de la Visión eran fatales y hermosas al mismo tiempo._

_Algo parecido a la plata. Fundida en el hechizo de la casa, dama caprichosa que jugaba con sus deseos para moldear su personalidad. Un cuadro digno de ser pintado en colores de pesadilla, porque la magia es libre, salvaje y pura. ¿No lo tenían todo? ¿No anhelaban todavía más? Niños del sol, revestidos de orgullo, ignorantes de las limitaciones._

_Ascendiendo al cielo, resbalarían por la escuela._

_Romperían el universo tal si fuera cristal. Sí, porque su sueño se quebraba igual..._

_En forma de hoja de otoño, cayendo. El ángel de cera con los brazos abiertos. _

_Blaise no podía creer que Theo, el prudente Theo, estuviera cayendo._

_Gritó y Draco se paralizó con su grito, símbolo de mortalidad, un miedo que ninguno de los dos conocía los atormentaba ahora con agujas heladas. Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron hasta ver la plácida figura besando la tierra, los rizos esparcidos como seda oscura, las manos tan blancas, el traje impoluto._

_Y Theodore ya no parecía un ángel. Pero la luz de la luna seguía deslumbrando el rostro, de forma que no sabían si estaba vivo o muerto._

_¿Era ese sufrimiento desgarrador lo que detenía a los seres humanos? ¿Esa vacilación comprimiendo los pulmones, tan grande que lo asombraba?_

_No entendiendo muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, el chico de piel oscura mandó a su rubio amigo por su padre, para que pudiera hacer lo que ninguno de los dos era capaz._

_Mientras Draco corría, los zapatos perdidos, los ojos espantados, Blaise miraba al caído._

_Los brazos extendidos, el rostro entre ellos, los zapatos tirados de cualquier forma, la respiración tan tenue que parecía no existir._

_Entonces Zabini miró hacía el cielo. Si Nott estaba muerto- y el pensamiento no parecía cobrar forma- ¿Por qué parecía dormido? Y si estaba dormido, ¿Por qué no despertaba?_

_No se dio cuenta que estaba petrificado hasta que sintió la mano de Lucius en su hombro. Lo miró, sorprendido. Porque Lucius, el altivo Lucius, jamás lo había tocado. Porque nunca lo había mirado como si lo comprendiera. Y nunca había lucido preocupado._

_Fue hasta que Theodore reposó en una habitación de la mansión de los Malfoy y Lucius le ordenó categóricamente que no le dijera nada todavía al señor Nott, al menos hasta que supiera qué sería lo más conveniente, que Blaise comprendió finalmente por qué Draco amaba tanto a su padre._

_Y entonces fue cuando Blaise empezó a sentirse solo. _

_Su madre, se dijo, nunca haría algo parecido. Ni por él, ni por nadie._


End file.
